Son nada
by k-robin04
Summary: Lo que sea que los unía había sido natural desde un principio, pero incluso con tantos años juntos, ellos no dejarían de ser nada ¿cierto?


**EDIT.** 05/Octubre/2017. Para corregir ciertas cositas, sin embargo los cambios son mínimos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet—para fortuna del fandom—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], menciones pequeñas de OCs [Personajes originales], Shonen-ai [Hombre X Hombre], incesto y narración/trama de dudosa calidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** Se suponía que esto era para el mes de noviembre, para cumplir con el reto del grupo en Facebook _Diabolik Lovers Adicción Total_ , pero lo publique muy tarde y todavía me falta el fanfic de la pareja crack *llora en una esquina*.

* * *

 **SON NADA**

* * *

Toques, a veces se permitían tenerlos. Caricias sutiles acompañadas de besos cortos, miradas con efímera complicidad y dedos que se entrelazaban con algo de suerte. El escenario siempre era el mismo, un choque constante entre sentimientos desiguales, algunos con cierta coincidencia, otros con una naturaleza completamente distinta, todos con una larga lista de matices y combinaciones, en una mezcla por demás caótica. Estaba el cinismo, de solo ver lo bajo que caían y la falta de remordimiento sobre su espalda; la incomodes, cada que se reunían después de un extenso periodo de tiempo y sus acciones eran torpes e inseguras; la necesidad, de llenar un espacio que jamás nadie completaría, con ese otro con quien compartían sangre y el cual podía sostenerlos por escasos segundos; el desahogo, cada que sus labios se unían y perdidos en el instante dejaban marcas en su amante ocasional; minutos compartidos donde solo eran Shu y Reiji, sin ningún apellido de por medio ni obligaciones y expectativas que cumplir.

La mayor parte de la gente podría decir que su relación fraternal se torció en algún punto, más para ellos el cambio no fue inesperado o incorrecto sino un proceso natural, algo que tarde o temprano hubiera sucedido; el contacto intimo entre ambos había surgido desde que eran niños y creció junto con ellos, sería ingenuo esperar un resultado distinto.

Comenzó desde el instante en que Reiji dejó de sonreírle y se distanció, en aquel entonces Shu no sabía cómo debería actuar y deposito su confianza en Edgar, lo más cercano que tuvo a un amigo.

.

.

—Edgar, ¿qué haces para demostrarle a alguien cuanto lo quieres? —En un día especialmente caluroso, los últimos del mes de mayo, se encontraban ambos chicos sentados en el pasto del patio trasero de la casa de Edgar, observando como el sol se iba ocultando y perdiendo el tiempo charlando de cualquier trivialidad. Hasta que claro, Shu tuvo el suficiente coraje para preguntar sobre algo que rondaba su mente desde hace semanas. El vampiro contuvo su risa, al ver cómo su preciado amigo tosía y buscaba no ahogarse con el agua que bebía, antes de que el rubio abriera la boca y rompiera su tranquilidad.

—No lo sé —dijo, limpio su boca con el dorso de la mano y guardo silencio por unos minutos más, pensando seriamente en qué responder, mientras su compañero no dejaba de removerse inquieto—. Tal vez…decirle que tan importante es para ti —contesto dudoso, mando una de sus manos a su cuello, era una especie de tic para cuando no sabía cómo manejar una situación, o bien, cuando estaba sin palabras o confuso. Eran jóvenes e inexpertos, con toda una vida por delante y lecciones que aprender, ¿qué se suponía que debería decirle a su amigo?—. En mi familia no hay reparos en demostrar nuestro cariño —respondió honesto, no podía hacer más. Miró con detenimiento la expresión del otro, las mejillas de Shu a cada segundo se volvían más rojas, el humano parpadeo varias veces, arqueo una ceja ante su conclusión—. ¿A qué tipo de querer te refieres? —cuestionó. No era tan inocente, una persona simplemente no podía sonrojarse tanto ni verse tan avergonzado, solo por preguntar cómo demostrar su cariño a un amigo o pariente.

— ¿Es posible explicarlo? —soltó Shu después de minutos incomodos, al menos para él. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea hablar de este tema con Edgar—. Solo sé que no me importaría estar hasta tarde charlando con ese alguien, incluso aunque hablara de temas aburridos —dijo, al momento en que arrancaba pequeñas porciones de pasto para aplacar sus nervios.

—E-espera, ¡espera!, ¿me estas diciendo que tienes novia? ¿o que te gusta una chica? —soltó Edgar, casi atorándose con sus propias palabras.

— ¿Q-qué? —El vampiro sintió sus mejillas más calientes, los ojos curiosos de Yuma y la sonrisa divertida que estaba formándose en éste no ayudaron a bajar su bochorno.

—Eso depende —Ambos dieron un respingo, voltearon como si el mismísimo diablo les hubiera hablado, pero solo era Eleanor, la hermana mayor de Edgar—. ¿Sientes miles de mariposas en tu estómago cada que estas cerca de esa persona? ¿tu voz y mente te traiciona? ¿no puedes dejar de mirarla? —Antes de que Shu contestara, Eleanor lo callo con un chasquido—. No, no es necesario que respondas, tu cara roja y de idiota me lo confirma.

— ¿Q-qué cosa?

—Shu, eso que sientes es un amor como el que tienen tus padres o los nuestros. Y eso solo se puede demostrar de una manera, un beso.

Ambos niños hicieron una mueca de asco.

—Eso piensan ahora, pero ya verán cuando sean adolescentes y no puedan controlar sus ansias —comentó maliciosa Eleanor, arqueando sus cejas juguetona, soltando después una risa que para Edgar y Shu fue como la de una terrible bruja de cuentos de hadas—. Lo mejor será que la tomes desprevenida, es más romántico y a las chicas nos gustan ese tipo de cosas —continuó, se encogió de hombros y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—No le hagas caso, Eleanor está medio loca —dijo Edgar en voz baja, temeroso de que su hermana lo escuchara, ella podía ser muy terrible cuando se le _«ofendía»_.

—Bueno —contestó, aunque en realidad estuviera tomando en serio las palabras de Eleanor.

.

.

Shu no lo comprendía, el porqué Reiji se apartaba cada vez más de él.

Los días donde Reiji corría hasta alcanzarlo, estar a su alrededor parloteando sobre temas diversos, apoyándolo (con cierta resistencia) en cada una de sus travesuras, riendo y sonriéndole, las pequeñas ocasiones en que se tomaban de las manos; todo ahora se veía tan lejano y la distancia no dejaba de incrementar cada día, no sabía qué hacer para solucionar el problema. Ya había intentado hablar varias veces con su hermano del tema, más éste pasaba de él y Shu no podía encontrarlo hasta la siguiente mañana, donde el ciclo volvía a repetirse.

Tal vez si las palabras no funcionaban tendría que realizar métodos más desesperados.

Durante varias noches antes de dormir pensó en Reiji, imagino diferentes diálogos y escenas, sin embargo todas terminaban con un desenlace terrible. No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas no importaba que tanto lo intentara, o cuantas vueltas le diera a la situación. Tanto, que por un segundo pensó en la alternativa que le ofreció Eleanor y con algo de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que besar a Reiji no sonaba tan desagradable como debería.

Más bien, esa clase de contacto entre ellos parecía ser el siguiente paso en su relación.

Y así, su primer beso fue un día a finales de junio, cuando Shu recién tenia diez años en tiempos humanos y Reiji tan solo escasos nueve. Sucedió dentro de la biblioteca de la mansión, en una tarde donde ambos debían estudiar para una prueba que les pondría su tutor, Beatrix se había puesto demasiado exigente con Shu y él la escucho (o fingió) hacerlo durante la media hora que duro el sermón. A lo lejos Shu observo la espalda de Reiji mientras éste parecía buscar algún libro en especifico, aquella fue la primera vez que el mayor notó algo extraño en la dinámica de su familia. Beatrix no reconocía a Reiji y se cuestionó si acaso era porqué él era el mayor, el supuesto siguiente líder de la familia Sakamaki.

No estaba bien, lo sabía, sin embargo si su madre se negaba a mirar a Reiji, Shu lo haría en su lugar, solo esperaba que para su hermano fuera suficiente.

El movimiento fue espontáneo. Tal vez provocado por el dulce aroma que emanaba del otro, o quizás por el rostro concentrado de Reiji, su entrecejo relajado, la diminuta sonrisa satisfecha y el cuidado que ponía cada que pasaba de página; Shu no supo encontrar el motivo. Se levanto y camino hasta estar al lado de su hermano, puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de éste atrayendo así la atención de Reiji, él lo miró con hastió pero el rubio no se acobardó, bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron los contrarios.

Apenas duró cinco segundos.

Al separarse Reiji lo miraba incrédulo. Tuvieron que pasar más minutos para que el menor comprendiera lo que ocurrió, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rojo y comenzó a balbucear, su mente llena de quejas y preguntas; se calló por un momento, miro con suma fijeza la mesa y sujeto entre sus manos su cabeza, como si estuviera sufriendo una jaqueca.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Reiji por fin, tratando de calmarse y dejar en segundo plano su reciente dolor de estómago. Su hermano mayor le había dado un beso, solo un ligero toque, pero a fin de cuentas un beso y él francamente no entendía el porqué, mucho menos todo lo que aquel contacto desencadenaría en un futuro.

—Un beso —contesto simple, mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de Reiji.

— ¿Y lo hiciste por…? —Era un lío completo, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que había memorizado antes del altercado.

—No lo sé —Shu se encogió de hombros—. Solo sentí que debía hacerlo —Pasó los dedos sobre la madera, jugando y tanteando terreno, hasta posarlos sobre la mano de Reiji. Pudo sentirse más dichoso cuando él no lo apartó—. ¿Te molesto? —indagó ansioso y con miles de abejas revoleteando en su estómago.

—No, solo fue…inesperado. ¿Es necesario saberlo? —No podía con la vergüenza y que Shu sonriera con satisfacción era otro golpe a su orgullo.

—Sí —Reiji dio un respingo cuando Shu paso un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Para hacerlo otra vez.

Y entre quejas, susurros molestos y más besos inocentes, la tarde prosiguió.

.

.

Para aquel entonces Reiji no deseaba estar de ningún modo unido a Shu. No cuando siempre sería considerado como su sombra, como el segundo, sus mismos sentimientos eran corrompidos por los celos y era consciente que si no guardaba distancia ahora, en un futuro terminaría por arruinar más las cosas. Pero ocurrió de nuevo, Shu interfería con sus planes. Esa presencia radiante que insistía en sacarlo del oscuro y seguro hoyo, diciendo las palabras correctas para hacerlo soñar, relajarlo y no pensar en el futuro desastroso. Los besos que compartían de vez en cuando lo hacían dudar de sus propias decisiones, de aquellas que costaron meses elegir. La facilidad con la que lo afectaba Shu era atemorizante y por eso, incluso aunque hayan pasado años humanos desde su primer beso, Reiji usaba aquel contacto a su favor, si asentía y continuaba con aquel dañado lazo, Shu no se volvería molesto e insistente.

Engañarlo para quitarlo del camino, para arrebatarle el poder que tenia sobre él, no había más razón para que Reiji le correspondiera sus muestras de afecto.

— ¿Por qué continuas besándome?

Preguntó en un desliz, cuando sucedió aquel error de calculo, Shu tenia trece y él doce. Ambos estaban en los jardines de la mansión, el mayor recargado en el hombro del otro, mientras éste leía un libro de medicina.

—Me gusta —respondió con los ojos cerrados, tal vez era que tenia mucho sueño o bien, Reiji era muy cómodo.

— ¿Solo por eso?

—Vuelve todo más fácil.

Reiji apretó el agarre del libro y se dijo de nuevo, que solo permitía aquella relación poco fraternal por beneficio, incluso aunque la luz del sol se colara por los barrotes de su prisión, cada que Shu lo sujetaba de la mano y lo miraba con reconocimiento.

.

.

Shu era irritante, pero sobre todo era astuto y un gran manipulador.

No por nada había logrado convencer a Beatrix de darle el día libre por su catorceavo cumpleaños, como también que su madre les diera permiso de salir y llegar a horas tardías. Por ello, actualmente se encontraban vagando por las calles concurridas del pueblo más cercano a la mansión, y sí, encontraban, porque Shu prácticamente lo había arrastrado consigo. El lugar era muy pintoresco y pacifico, admitió Reiji, hasta las risas de los niños que correteaban jugando al _«te pillo y las traes»_ resultaban relajantes; nunca antes había salido a un sitio repleto de humanos, al menos no por decisión propia, los mortales era muy complejos, mucho más ruines que los vampiros y con tal pensamiento, se rehusaba a mantener una relación cercana con cualquiera de ellos.

Caminaron más de media hora para salir a las afueras del pueblo, Reiji no necesitaba ninguna aclaración para saber a dónde iban. En el transcurso del recorrido, cada que se alejaban más metros de casa, el menor se sentía más libre, tanto como para soltar sus quejas y comentarios sarcásticos, mientras el rubio a cada paso que daba sonreía con más descaro; Reiji recordaba a su hermano de niño, más tímido y menos cabrón, en muchas ocasiones se había preguntado en qué preciso instante Shu había perdido la única parte rescatable que tenia.

Después de otros treinta minutos a pie, por fin llegaron a su destino. Una pequeña casa, al menos por fuera se veía limpia y cuidada, desde la distancia se podían ver los campos donde la familia cultivaba sus alimentos. El sitio era común, había lugares mejores en apariencia, más costosos y extensos, pero Reiji podía entenderlo, el motivo que traía de regreso a Shu. Ese ambiente de normalidad, de una vida sin complicaciones relacionadas con el prestigio y la presión social.

— ¡Hey Shu!

Reiji identifico al joven ruidoso como Edgar, el amigo humano de su hermano. Edgar era demasiado alto para su edad, sus modales eran terribles y poseía una sonrisa tonta (pero contagiosa) siempre en su joven rostro. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero desde niño se sintió desplazado por Edgar, el rencor por arrebatarle la atención de Shu seguía cerca de su pecho, creciendo constante y convirtiéndose en una espina molesta. La situación era patética, un vampiro siendo dejado en segundo plano por culpa de un corriente mortal. Verlos tan unidos y encerrados en su propia burbuja, le revolvía el estómago y volvía más complicado el respirar, el morderse la lengua para no soltar comentarios venenosos; por eso mismo, paso toda la reunión alejado una buena distancia de ellos dos, leyó el libro de misterio que había traído con él y de vez en cuando contestaba con monosílabos las preguntas de los otros, en especial las de Shu, el rubio siempre lo importunaba cuando Reiji prefería ignorar su existencia.

Sin percatarse, había anochecido. Reiji suspiro, y contuvo su felicidad al saber que dejaría de soportar el ver la interacción entre su hermano y Edgar. Después de despedirse, él no podía ser un maleducado incluso si se trataba de una familia humana, apuro el paso, sonrió un poco al escuchar el andar torpe y rápido de Shu.

Shu corriendo detrás de él no era una imagen del todo desagradable.

— ¿Te enojaste? —Le preguntó cuando estuvieron a la par, entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y Reiji solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Podrías soltarme, y no, no estoy molesto.

Contesto cortante. Shu como el terco que era no le hizo ni el mínimo caso, él hacía lo que se le antojara incluso aunque Reiji se negara.

—Te compensare.

Dijo sin más.

Un giro brusco basto para debilitarlo y ceder. Shu lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura mientras lo besaba de forma más osada a la habitual, lo empujo hasta acorralarlo contra un árbol, el quejido de Reiji quedó ahogado en medio de todos los besos correspondidos; era más de lo que esperaba recibir, sus anteriores encuentros solo habían sido toques leves e infantiles, y era contradictorio, como ansiaba más y al mismo tiempo detestaba el control de su hermano sobre él. Se ahogaba entre tantas sensaciones y como si Shu hubiera leído su mente, finalizo el beso. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada, miró hacia otro lado con tal de no toparse con los ojos azules de Shu, sabía que éste le restregaría en la cara su victoria, porque de nuevo Reiji había olvidado su molestia ante un poco de atención por parte del mayor.

— ¿Eso es todo? —soltó con acidez y cruzándose de brazos.

Shu rió.

—Te daré el resto en otro momento.

No habían sido besos atrevidos lo que recibió días más tarde, sino un libro de cuentos.

—Lo querías ¿no?

El mismo libro que había observado con interés en su ultima visita al pueblo, y que seguramente no encontraría después, se lamento todo este tiempo el no llevar consigo dinero para comprarlo, y ahora lo tenia entre sus manos. No era el libro lo que alegraba y hacia sentir más ligero su corazón, sino el detalle de que Shu realmente lo escuchaba y sabía sobre sus gustos. Sostuvo con firmeza el obsequio y con su mano libre hizo bajar el rostro de Shu hasta que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura.

Fue breve, sin embargo la acción sorprendió al rubio y pinto un leve rojo en sus mejillas.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado —contesto Reiji dándole la espalda. Shu sonrió, habían valido la pena todos los percances que sufrió para obtener el libro, pensó mientras se apresuraba para alcanzar la figura de su hermano.

.

.

—Madre me mando a buscarte.

Explicó aunque el otro no le hubiera exigido una respuesta. Quedó de pie, justo al lado de Shu, viéndolo desde arriba; su hermano sentado en el tierra y mirando al frente, a los restos de lo que una vez fue una hogareña casa. Ya no había risas sino un pesado silencio, tampoco color más que el gris y ese asqueroso olor a muerte. El mayor no se movía, solo mantenía sus manos y cabeza recargadas contra sus rodillas, su respiración era calmada, no se veía afectado y aquello estremeció a Reiji; Shu parecía un cuerpo vació, un ser que solo está por estar.

—Vámonos.

Dijo en voz baja y gentil, casi al borde de la suplica. Tal vez era que aun no estaba preparado para sostener el _«cadáver»_ de Shu. Sin embargo no hubo reacción por parte del otro, inseguro tomó del brazo a su hermano, lo jaló hasta levantarlo por completo. A pesar de que Shu lo observaba, Reiji no podía verse reflejado en aquel azul opaco.

Y sin comprenderlo, algo dentro de él se agrieto.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, ninguno habló, las palabras no servirían de nada más que para volver el ambiente tenso y desagradable. Reiji guió a Shu hasta su habitación, tenia el pesado presentimiento que de no hacerlo, el otro se quedaría hasta el amanecer, de pie y con sus ojos perdidos en la nada. Lo recostó y cubrió con las sabanas, se sentó cerca de él aunque Shu no se le pidiera, sujeto con firmeza una de sus manos y tomó una decisión.

—Solo por esta noche me quedare contigo.

Shu no dijo nada, no cambio su estoica expresión ni lo miró ni correspondió su gesto. Llegados a este punto, Reiji se preguntó si había errado en sus acciones cegado por los celos y el rencor.

Ese día Shu no durmió, no lloró, se quedó callado hasta el amanecer; mientras Reiji trató de encontrarle un nombre a la sensación asfixiante que atacó su pecho.

.

.

No era lo mismo, y francamente Reiji no sabía si le agradaba. Desde la muerte de Edgar, Shu se había convertido en una sombra, una presencia de rostro irreconocible y acciones mecánicas.

Ahora, su hermano solía escaparse a base de sueños y ninguna voz era capaz de alcanzarlo, ni siquiera la de Beatrix o la suya. Él solo dormía en cualquier sitio de la mansión, hacia oídos sordos a los regaños de su madre y guardaba silencio, solo intervenía cuando agotaban su paciencia o bien, provocaban demasiado escándalo a su alrededor; en él ya no quedaba nada del antiguo Shu, ese que sonreía a diario y era muy enérgico. Shu había tomado distancia de todos, incluso de Reiji, y por lo tanto, sus encuentros secretos quedaron en el olvido. No más manos entrelazadas ni besos, ni siquiera abrazos fraternales, nada quedó intacto después de la tragedia. Reiji no podía definirlo, por un lado estaba dichoso de no tener encima a su terco hermano mayor y por otro, resultaba no del todo satisfactorio esa lejanía.

Por fin lo había conseguido, librarse de Shu, y que éste, fuera no más que un inútil a los ojos de su madre y demás familiares, y sin embargo, la victoria de esta batalla no podía dejar de resultarle amarga y repugnante.

—Reiji.

Era Shu, y nuevamente, como hace años humanos que no lo hacía, lo besó. No le quedó más que fruncir el entrecejo y fingir indiferencia; parecían haber pasado décadas desde la ultima vez que él lo llamó por su nombre; la sorpresa que acompañó a _«algo»_ que se negaba a ver…tal vez hayan sido los responsables de que bajara sus defensas, de que permitiera un desliz tan descomunal para sus planes.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Reiji no podía evitar ser cauteloso. El contacto no era nuevo ni muchos menos escandaloso o reprochable, sin embargo si sospechoso, más cuando habían transcurrido años desde que hubiesen compartido tal intimidad. Miró con suma fijeza el rostro de su hermano, buscando cualquier prueba que delatara a Shu y le hiciera recuperar su propia convicción.

—Tenia ganas.

Aquella contestación solo había predicho lo peligroso de la situación.

Su relación había subido de nivel dentro de un cuarto en desuso de la mansión, donde eran apilados un sinfín de libros y algo de polvo; Shu en ese entonces tenía quince y Reiji catorce. La rutina fue respetada, hasta que el mayor había entrado justo cuando Reiji encontró el libro que buscaba. Decidió quedarse dentro solo porque el sitio era perfecto para ocultarse y leer sin visitas indeseables; jamás contó con que le sería imposible prestar atención a su lectura. La mirada insistente de Shu lo desconcentraba, lo usual hubiera sido que éste se apoyara contra la pared, cerrara los ojos y durmiera, ignorando la presencia de Reiji como venia haciéndolo desde la muerte de Edgar, sin embargo el rubio eligió sentarse junto a él, sus hombros tocándose e incomodando en demasía a Reiji.

Shu observaba cada detalle del cuerpo de su hermano, en especial de su rostro. Notó el inseguro movimiento de Reiji al llevar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, el temblar de sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza desmedida en la pasta del libro, los labios convertidos en una fina línea por todas las palabras que contenía, y los huidizos ojos, empecinados en fijarse en el contenido de las viejas y amarillentas hojas.

Nada en Reiji había cambiado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le cuestionó por fin, poniendo su espalda recta, cerrando el libro y cuaderno de apuntes con cierta parsimonia.

— ¿Importa? —dijo, Reiji tomó más distancia al sentir el aliento contrario chocar contra su oreja. Continuo evadiendo los avances, ladeando la cara cada que Shu intentaba besarlo y resistiendo a los toques.

—Dado que me estas involucrando en tus imprudencias, sí, claro que importa.

Empujón o golpe, no sabía cuál había sido el primer movimiento. Tampoco interesaba, no cuando tenia que darle más relevancia a otros asuntos. Antes de siquiera notarlo se encontraba en el suelo y con Shu sobre él; sentía furia al saberse acorralado, por ningún motivo debió confiar en que Shu no lo atacaría, no eran los mismos de antes y por lo tanto, tampoco conservaban los limites del pasado. Los dedos de Shu se deslizaron hasta quedar sobre sus labios, en un caricia que le hizo contener la respiración, el rubio no sonreía solo lo miraba con fijeza y ello solo conseguía inquietarlo más; era además humillante, con la rabia intacta le lanzo un puñetazo, con la única intención de lastimarlo y de paso quitárselo de encima. Sin embargo, falló cuando su hermano lo detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba iniciar conflictos.

—No lo inicie yo —reprochó. Respiro hondo y dejó su cuerpo libre de tensión, o al menos lo trató; no debía mostrarle a Shu hasta que nivel lo afectaba. Tampoco era como si continuar resistiéndose movería la balanza a su favor—. Deja de comportarte de forma tan deplorable y suéltame —Shu obedeció, Reiji mentiría si dijera que aquello no lo complació, pero su satisfacción fue opacada cuando el mayor sonrió cínico—. Quítate —Se las arregló para ocultar el temor que comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo; el miedo no era provocado por lo que le haría su hermano, sino por lo que le permitiría a éste hacer con él, Reiji siempre había sido débil para negarse a las atenciones de Shu.

—No —Por el tono, era claro que el otro no aceptaría replicas; no existía ningún otro camino y en medio de toda una ola contradictoria de sentimientos, se cuestionó por un segundo si es que él realmente deseaba que Shu se detuviera.

Reiji siguió mostrando su rostro estoico y a removerse, era en vano, lo sabía, pero se resistía a dejar por completo de lado su postura resentida, tantos años abandonado no los perdonaría tan sencillo, incluso aunque el detonante lo hubiera puesto el mismo.

La situación se tornaba asfixiante y no podía librarse de ella, Shu le nublaba el juicio con cada mordida que dejaba su piel rojiza, con esos besos que le quitaban el aire y las manos que se perdían debajo de su ropa; el encuentro era diferente a todo lo que habían compartido antes, ya no eran tan jóvenes, las dudas o timidez ante la inexperiencia parecían insignificantes comparadas con las sensaciones que los controlaban, esto de ningún modo tendría un final inofensivo y rápido, y Reiji ahora no tenia cabeza para clasificarlo como beneficioso o no. Muy apenas era capaz de mantener el ritmo voraz de su hermano mayor, dejó de razonar cuando los dedos de Shu se colaron en su ropa interior, sus gemidos volviéndose más ruidosos cada que el calor incrementaba y los movimientos se hacían más atrevidos. Con la respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas y la mirada de Shu fija en cada una de sus reacciones, acepto que no existía marcha atrás.

La ultima oportunidad la había perdido desde que permitió que Shu lo besara.

.

.

—No te iras ¿cierto?

Dijo con amargura, casi arrancando por el disgusto una hoja del libro que tenía entre las manos. Soltó un largo suspiro y miro el paisaje que se vislumbraba desde la ventana, como lo esperaba, Shu no le contesto, solo se limito a caminar hacia él, levantarle la barbilla y plantarle un pequeño beso; los nervios de Reiji se acumularon en su estómago y un leve rojo adorno la piel de su mejillas, después del _«golpe de estado»_ , Reiji parpadeo varias veces, limpio su boca y giro la cabeza lleno de indignación; ganándose una sonrisa burlona de su hermano, lo que empeoro de sobremanera su humor. Claro que también estaba el detalle de los recuerdos de la semana pasada, y la principal razón de que evitara a toda costa los ojos de Shu, no había ninguna manera de que estuviera preparado para enfrentarlo, al menos no tan pronto después de la mutua masturbación que compartieron.

Shu no le dio tiempo para nada, demasiado lento para reaccionar, el rubio había apoyado la cabeza en el regazo de Reiji.

— ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo? —preguntó con voz peligrosa, y dudoso sobre si intentar asfixiar a su hermano; esta clase de oportunidades solo se tenían una vez en la vida.

—Descansar.

— ¿Y justo encima de mí por…? —siguió con su interrogatorio, pero el mayor se encerró de nuevo en su propia burbuja—. Shu, responde ahora, ¡Shu, te estoy hablando!

—Cállate, eres demasiado ruidoso.

Resopló, respiro hondo para aplacar su enojo y regreso a su lectura. Siendo honesto, Reiji sabía muy bien porqué le permitía a su hermano usarlo de almohada, aunque una cosa era saberlo y otra muy lejana aceptarlo en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué lo haces Shu?

Cuestionó, después de que el sol se ocultara y el silenció se volviera más profundo. Observo con fascinación el exterior repleto de quietud y pensó en lo sublime que sería, que aquella tranquilidad se colara dentro de la mansión.

—Todo es más fácil.

El acuerdo tácito que existía entre ellos traía serenidad, un aire más limpio y nostálgico, y probablemente era por esa misma razón, que seguían reuniéndose y no sufrían de algún remordimiento.

.

.

— ¿Otra vez es por nuestra madre?

Dejó que los dedos de Shu acariciaran su cuello, hace rato que habían arreglado sus ropas, no tenía sentido permanecer semidesnudos después de correrse. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso, Reiji no se opuso, el otro nunca buscaba repetir el mismo día y que la rutina se rompiera, solo podía significar que esta vez Beatrix había cruzado el limite, de la misma forma que lo hizo hace un año, al mencionar a Edgar, y dando como consecuencia que la relación entre sus hijos se volviera más intima y reprochable. Pero la unión era física, Shu nunca le contaba nada, no existía esa clase de confianza en ellos, al menos ya no más, también, Reiji desde hace décadas dejo de buscar que su hermano lo mirara con orgullo. Los momentos donde se perdían juntos eran como un escape, no había más que el beneficio propio y por ello, jamás pensaron en compartir sangre, pero Reiji sabía que en esta ocasión Shu no se iría tan fácil y que incluso aunque tuvieran sexo, el mayor estaría insatisfecho, se dijo que solo seria un vez, la próxima que Shu se acercara con intenciones tan osadas se negaría, o al menos lo intentaría.

—Solo será por esta ocasión Shu, no creas que podrás hacerlo de nuevo.

Dijo, antes de que los colmillos del otro traspasaran la piel de su cuello, jadeo y se aferró con fuerza de los hombros de Shu.

Y si solo Shu lo sostuviera con necesidad y se doblegara ante él en cada ocasión, tal vez a Reiji no le importaría que su hermano continuara alimentándose de su sangre.

.

.

Ellos no tenían nada y sin embargo, Reiji no comprendía porque la sola presencia de Aiko le causaba disgusto.

Aiko era la personificación de todo aquello que detestaba Reiji. Ella, al igual que él, era un vampiro puro, sin embargo su comportamiento no coincidía con el estirpe del cual provenía, Aiko carecía de modales y decencia, su belleza era común, era un rostro que podría olvidarse en cualquier momento, de estatura promedio y ojos negros, de vestimenta masculina, cínica, con excesiva confianza en sí misma, ella decía y hacía lo que se le antojara, no importaba dónde o cuándo fuera, los demás no le interesaban, ni siquiera cuando sus acciones egoístas los terminaban por involucrar; sin embargo el mayor problema de Aiko era su imprudencia e insolencia, ella tenia esa clase de personalidad que solo buscarías en una relación corta y puramente sexual, por esa razón, no encontraba motivos de peso para que Aiko fuera la primera novia oficial de Shu.

—Que pésimos gustos —había mascullado después de conocerla y fue tomado por sorpresa, Aiko lo escuchó, no armó berrinche como Reiji esperó sino que sonrió.

Como si supiera algo que él no.

El lazo que lo unía con Shu estaba lleno de nudos, era tan delgado que apenas y podía apreciarse, y sin embargo, Reiji no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que aquella pareja de inútiles. No eran nada, tal vez en su niñez lo habían sido, pero eso era pasado, termino antes de siquiera florecer y solo quedo un botón viejo y gris. Compartir besos o pajas jamás los detuvieron para coquetear con otras chicas, para experimentar con pobres e incautas humanas, y por lo tanto, Reiji no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse o pensar que tenia el derecho de reprocharle algo a Shu, más bien, ni siquiera debería tomar como algo personal la relación de éste con Aiko.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, es que aun era incapaz de abandonar su única evasión, los instantes en que no tenia sobre su espalda una carga tan pesada.

Sí, probablemente era eso.

—Supongo que sabrás que le estas siendo infiel a tu querida novia —dijo Reiji, evadiendo cualquier beso por parte de su hermano mayor, como también, buscando la forma de quitárselo de encima.

—Ella lo sabe y no le importa.

Fue controlado por la incredulidad, boqueo como pez fuera del agua ante la falta de palabras adecuadas, y Shu aprovecho aquella distracción para apoderarse de los labios contrarios, hubo oposición por unos cuantos segundos hasta que como solía suceder, Reiji dejó de resistirse, permitiendo de paso que Shu se acomodara entre sus piernas, olvidando por aquella breve reunión la existencia molesta de Aiko.

Justo a punto de anochecer, dentro del cuarto de Shu y cuando Aiko se había ido hace tan solo media hora, sus toques nuevamente se salieron de control.

Las ansias claras en la voz de Shu fueron como una advertencia.

— ¿Puedo meterlos?

— ¿Meter qué? —dijo entre jadeos; su corazón dio un salto y sus manos temblaron cuando entendió la petición descabellada de Shu—. No puedes —siseo, para intentar ponerse de pie, al final haciendo que él y Shu comenzaran a forcejear, quedando atrapados en una revoltura de brazos y piernas—. Tienes una novia con la cual ir más allá, así que sácate esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza.

—Aiko es más amiga que novia —respondió el mayor—, además a ella le gustan más las mujeres.

Comentó como golpe final, logrando que Reiji volviera a sorprenderse y tuviera una reacción lenta, ya cuando quiso _«evitar lo inevitable»_ , un dedo ya estaba en su interior. El entrecejo de Reiji se frunció, su respiración perdió control y mordió sus labios para callar cualquier sonido indecoroso.

—Estúpido Shu.

Maldijo a su hermano cuando éste encontró un punto especialmente sensible, siendo imposible contener por más tiempo sus gemidos.

Aiko había sido más como una excusa para acelerar la relación de los dos. Y francamente, Reiji no sabía si detestar más a Shu, a éste que lo había engañado, además de ganarle otra batalla.

.

.

Novias de sacrificio. Los juguetes reemplazables, el entretenimiento más barato para los hermanos Sakamaki, cortesía de Karl Heinz y la Iglesia. Jovencitas con sangre de la más alta calidad; cuyo aspecto físico como personalidad variaba, y solo había una sola cosa que jamás cambiaría, que todas al final se rompían, y cuyos cadáveres se conservaban para ser exhibidos en la habitación favorita de Kanato. Ellas poco a poco fueron llegando, primero cada diez años hasta alcanzar una diferencia de tan solo uno; la mansión fue acostumbrándose a periodos donde aromas a flores o dulces transitaban por los corredores, a los sollozos, persecuciones y gritos chillones. Ninguna tenia la suerte o más tiempo agónico de vida para ser especial, para formar un lazo inquebrantable con alguno de ellos, y si acaso sucedía, los únicos que cometerían aquella estupidez serían Subaru o el egocéntrico de Ayato, pero jamás Shu, el rubio no se dejaba impresionar por la belleza de las mortales, ni de la deliciosa sangre que corría por sus venas, todas ellas era iguales para éste, insulsas; y por esto, Reiji tampoco les dedicaba más que el tiempo necesario para alimentarse.

Reiji confiaba en que la opinión de Shu hacia las novias jamás cambiaría, o al menos eso creía hasta que a la mansión había llegado Yuki.

Desde un principio, Yuki había sido una gran molestia para Reiji. Ella fue una jovencita de quince años recién cumplidos, de largo cabello dorado y ojos repletos de inocencia, bajita y menuda. Soñadora hasta que tuvo la desgracia de convertirse en la favorita de Kanato. Era claro que una mujer tan torpe e ingenua, sería incapaz de soportar las atenciones del Sakamaki más inestable; por ello, a Reiji no le extraño verla al borde de la locura después de dos semanas, lo que si fue una verdadera sorpresa, fue que Yuki se refugiara en Shu y que éste aceptara tal cercanía y osadía. Durante un mes el vampiro y la humana se veían en secreto, charlaban de distintos temas y muchas otras solo disfrutaban de la compañía silenciosa del otro, nadie sabía de estas reuniones excepto Reiji. Él decidió alejarse como lo hizo de niño, lo suyo no tenia sentido, no cuando Shu se miraba cada vez más lejano, y como venía negando desde hace años, descubrió otra vez, que Shu no haría nada para romper la distancia entre ambos, de que Shu de ninguna forma iría detrás de él.

Tal vez por eso, cuando ella murió a manos del lunático de Kanato, Reiji no sintió ninguna pena, ni siquiera por el sufrimiento Shu.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que Shu libero todas sus frustraciones dentro de él.

La primera vez de ellos ocurrió cuando Shu tenia dieciséis, casi a punto de cumplir diecisiete, y Reiji quince. Fue algo lleno de desesperación, carente de cariño o gentileza, fue una unión para dejar atrás cualquier rencor o distancia provocada por Yuki, para caer más fondo en aquella relación retorcida que tenían desde niños.

Las frases _«Ella nunca ocupo tu lugar, Reiji» «Desconfiar a estas alturas es algo muy estúpido para venir de ti»_ , o _«Jamás saldremos de esto, y tampoco creo que alguno quiera hacerlo ¿no?»_ , eran eso, solo palabras. Él no las necesitaba para entender que entre Shu e Yuki solo existió una amistad, una cercanía parecida a la suya solo que menos corrompida y mucho más cálida, y tal vez reconocer esa diferencia fue una cruda revelación, una que siempre había vivido dentro de su pecho pero se resistía a mostrar la cara.

Porque las explicaciones, por muy sinceras que fueran, no servían con Shu y Reiji, porque a fin de cuentas ellos eran nada ¿cierto?

No era nada, lo sabían bien. Tampoco estaban preocupados por la futura ruptura, de eso se convencían a diario, la cercanía solo era necesaria en aquellos instantes en que se hundían en aguas turbias, cuando ni como vampiros podían evitar ahogarse. Lo que sea que tenían era un especie de liberación, de un bote salvavidas, lo suficiente efímero como para llegar a tierra firme, y no necesitaban (ni querían) alargarlo de más. Siempre fue así desde el inicio, y cualquier sentimiento que haya brotado en todo este tiempo que llevaban juntos, no tenia lugar.

Shu, era para Reiji, una corriente con la que gustoso se dejaría arrastrar, no importaba que tan lejano fuera; mientras que para Shu, Reiji sería una presencia nostálgica, aquella que le recordaría los buenos momentos del pasado.

Y ni siquiera la presencia del nuevo sacrificio, Komori Yui, podría cambiarlo.

Y se confirmó, justo después de que ambos bebieran de la sangre de Yui y se reunieran en el mismo sitio de su niñez, alejados por pocos centímetros, siendo liberados por el silencio y esperando el momento justo para besarse.

Porque ellos eran nada ¿no? Y algo que jamás ha sido ni será no podría ser modificado por alguien más.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.** Me tarde más de una semana escribiendo esto, y todavía me falta el fanfic de la pareja crack, de verdad, jamás pensé que batallaría tanto escribiendo sobre mi OTP [pareja favorita] yaoi de DL.

Sin más que mencionar, **_¡gracias por leer!_**


End file.
